tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Taneth
Taneth is the name of both the Kingdom of Taneth and it's capital city. Taneth was a city that was of little importance before the Crimson Archer rose to the throne and, along with his wife, turned it into a military and diplomatic power. History First Era Ansei from the Order of Diagna arrived on the spot that would be Taneth. Orsimer, as at this time they controlled a large portion of what was then called Volenfell, had constructed a small town there, and the Ansei fought them for control of it. After the orcs were slaughtered, the Ansei built a new Hall of the Virtues of War on the spot, to replace the one they had lost when Yokuda fell, and Yokudan immigrants--members of the Ra Gada fleet, later known as Forebears--built up a small village around it. This village would steadily grow into Taneth, under the steady and hand and defense of the Ansei. One of the most prominent members of these Ansei was Daiabn al Din, the demigod son of Diagna and the Empress of Yokuda. It is these origins that lead to Taneth's reverence for the Way of the Sword. The al Danobia, a royal family from Yokuda that had arrived with the Ra Gada fleet, came and asserted their control over Taneth. They used what wealth they had to build the original Royal Palace and set up the initial ebony mines. Their rule was at first unpopular, as they upset the balance the Ansei and common folk had struck, but was eventually accepted. A faction of Ansei, the al Dins, never warmed to the al Danobia rule. Tanes settle around the Dwemer city of Santaki, founding a village there. Second Era The Iron Wheel, a band of warriors, was founded in Taneth at this time. Third Era In 3E 253, Taneth's army was destroyed by the Camoran Usurper. This led to the fall of the al Danobia some fifty years later. The third era saw the first al Din take the throne. Rej al Din, the first monarch of the dyansty, unseated the al Danobia family through the use of talented swordsmen which defeated their poorly trained military, believing he had greater claim to the throne because he stuck to the old ways of the Ansei. Rej al Din was the great grandfather of Najm al Din, father to Sahir al Din, also known as the Crimson Archer. Sahir al Din would be arguably the most impactful figure in the city's history. It would his reign that would make the city a provincial power. He also fathered Aleera al Din, arguably the second most important figure in the city's history. Sahir's reign also saw an severe increase in the military power of Taneth. The end of the Third Era saw the death of Daireg, Final Battle on Corten Mont, and the defeat of the Adversary. Fourth Era The Fourth Era marked the end of the Oblivion Crisis, which had been a troubling time for Taneth and all of Hammerfell. Taneth entered a golden age under the rule of Aleera al Din who rose to the throne in her early forties, after her brother abdicated it to her, and would rule until the age of ninety-seven. During this time the Hall of Virtues was rebuilt, Taneth's military was strengthened, and the treaties that Aleera's father had drafted were put back into place, ensuring peace between the Forebears and Crowns for many generations. Aleera passed without issue, and thus the throne went to a favored grandnephew of her's. When the Aldmeri Dominion invaded Hammerfell, it was the treaties between nations, the very ones Sahir al Din had authored centuries ago, that allowed for the Crowns and Forebears to unite against the elven scourge. However, the city was sacked and it's army defeated by the Dominion during the Great War. It would liberate itself when a member of the royal bloodline, Jarrah al Din, led a rebellion against them. Fifth Era Samir al Din rules Taneth following the year one hundred sixty. King Dorian al Din is monarch in the year 205 5E 226 Taneth is made the capital of Hammerfell, placing it over it's longtime rival, Sentinel. The al Dins had fulfilled the dreams of their ancestor, Rej al Din. In 5E 432, Taneth was burned by Daea Morgan, and the ruling family fed to her dragon, Maegor. The throne passed to Youssef al Din and Governor Nerva ruled until the boy was grown. In 5E 449, the Hour of the Fourteenth World occurred in Taneth. In 5E 459 Youssef al Din was married to Rhesa Daekar. In 5E 502 Youssef al Din reconquers Rihad from the invading Maormer. Military Taneth has a specialized and disciplined military, boasting many cavalry divisions, elite infantry, and talented archers. It was through King Sahir al Din's experience as a military commander that the military achieved meteoric rise. Many of Taneth's officers undergo training at the Hall of the Virtues of War, which offers some of the best military training available. The highest rank in the Taneth military is the Captain-General, who is subject only to the monarch. The Taneth Navy is led by the Lord Admiral. It is a modest sized navy, but nothing compared to armada of Stros M'kai. Taneth really only has a navy because it is a coastal city and would be vulnerable to invasion from the sea without it. The navy is typically acts as a defense or patrol force, and rarely goes on expeditionary missions. The military of Taneth has two groups of elite fighters. Once such group is the Janissaries, elite irregular infantry. Each are near masters in the Way of the Sword. They typically number around three thousand and are led by the "Warden of Taneth," which is a position filled by a member of the royal family or a high-ranking noble. Joining the Janissaries is a highly intensive process, in which the prospective recruit must train rigorously over a period of two years. Typically Janissaries are selected young and trained up. They are paid well, but have to serve for a minimum of ten years. Their numbers are kept at three thousand to keep the integrity of the force, as to not allow it to be inflated with half-trained soldiers, and so that it is more manageable. The other elite group Taneth boasts is the Keshik, an army of horse archers. They originally numbered around eight thousand, but their numbers were raised to twelve thousand by Shayera al Din. They train less rigorously and are not as selective in who joins their ranks as the Janissaries, but the Keshik are the more famous of the two forces as they are led by the renowned Crimson Archer. The position of Crimson Archer is always filled by a member of the al Din dynasty, typically the second born of the reigning monarch. Politics and government Taneth is a unitary constitutional monarchy, operating on the principles of enlightened/benevolent absolutism--"Everything for the people, but nothing by them." The monarch of Taneth is seen as a the protector of his people, defending them from a violent and inherently cruel world, and is the supreme power within the kingdom, but his power is constrained so that he cannot become a tyrant. The king does not have full control over the military, instead the two most elite forces of Taneth, the Janissaries and Keshik, are given to high-ranking officials, typically members of the royal family. This is done so that, should the monarch do something that is to the detriment of Taneth, there is someone around to stop them, or at least the monarch wouldn't have the full support of the military. Taneth does not operate on a feudal system, like most of Tamriel, it is instead an egalitarian caste system. One can become a landowner through inheritance or wealth, whichever comes first--the only barriers to how far one can rise are their means and socioeconomic status. Land is not hereditary by law, and before one can come into their inheritance it must be confirmed by a higher authority. Its monarchy is hereditary, although not necessarily through the male line--any member of the al Din dynasty can become monarch, should they get enough support behind them, either from within the family or among the nobles of Taneth. Members of the royal family frequently occupy high-ranking positions within Taneth's government, such as mayoral rule of the city, generals in the military, ambassadors, religious advisors, or as a court mage. Several such important political positions are: the Lord/Lady of Taneth (essentially a mayor), the Captain-General of the armed forces, the Warden of Taneth, or the Crimson Archer. Taneth's nobility is composed of two castes, a merchant and warrior caste. The merchant caste is called the No Shira and the warrior caste is called the Hel Shira. The No Shira deal solely in the economic side of Taneth, mining and metalurgy. The warrior caste was formerly the Sword-Singers and Ansei of old Yokuda, but underwent a name change near the end of the Second Era. The term "Ansei" went out of fashion, replaced by Hel Shira, meaning "Sword Person," and it is now the descendants of these warriors who make up Taneth's warrior nobility. Hel Shira train from birth to join the various military groups that are apart of the kingdom as officers or elites, typically becoming Sword-Singers. This has allowed Taneth to have a highly specialized economy and military, as with each generation new specialists are born and trained to fill their predecessors places. Before rising to the throne of the kingdom, the al Dins were a member of the warrior caste. The current ruling faction, the al Dins, are extremely popular among the citizens of Taneth. They have the respect of the warrior caste, the adoration of the peasants, and the appreciation of the wealthy merchant caste. There are only a few dark spots in history where Tanes have grown upset with the al Dins and in all instances good relations were quickly restored. One of the reasons for Taneth's enduring stability is the long reigns of each al Din monarch, allowing for long periods of prosperity. The al Dins sheer propensity to live for extended periods of time is one of their greatest assets. Economy Taneth is a major exporter of ebony, which is easily mined, due to it's proximity to Corten Mont. It also has a highly specialized weapons industry, with blacksmithing being an important trade. This is a result of the emphasis placed on swords in the kingdom. Taneth's ebony mines are not nationalized and are owned by many different private individuals in addition to the al Dins. What the al Dins do own in abundance are the ore refineries in the city. It allows them to maintain control over Taneth as they provide jobs for the free serfs living in the city. Since the turn of the 4th Era Taneth's economy has been on an upward climb. It took a hard hit during the Altmeri invasion and occupation and a second hit when it was burned by Morgan dragons in the 5th Era. However, this preemptively crashed the market and as a result Taneth has suffered no purely economic disasters. Much of Taneth's produce is imported from Valenwood or the Gold Coast. The city relies heavily upon fishing to feed itself as well. Guilds The Iron Wheel acts as the local fighters' guild, where warriors of all shapes and sizes can sign up for jobs, or join and become mercenaries. The Iron Wheel are hired for any number of jobs, sometimes even banditry. The Alik'r Coterie acts as the local assassins' and theives' guild, Obviously, it's practices are outlawed, but it has its place in society. There are two merchants' guilds in Taneth. One is the Traders' Guild, an organization of Ebony, Orichcalcum, weapons, and commodities traders. The other is the Metallurgists guild, the organization of skilled metal workers in the city, such as blacksmiths, jewelers, swordsmiths, et cetera. The two guilds often are associated with one another. Culture Metalurgy is an important part of Taneth culture, particularly surrounding the metals Orichalcum and ebony. Orichalcum is primarily an industrial metal, used in the creation of weapons, armor, and clothing. Ebony is used in ornamentation, such as jewelry, or for creating the valuable ebony swords. Most Tanes own valuable metal objects of some kind, be it swords or jewelry, considering them prized possessions. Such things are important in the worship of their dieties. Art and music are two things in Taneth that are prominent, but not particularly developed. Foreign music and art is unpopular with most, as they see it as promoting a narrative that they doesn't align with the Redguard's own--after all, the culture of Hammerfell is much different than that of the rest of the Empire. Taneth makes use of mosiacs, murals, and statues in their art, typically depicting historic or legendary figures. Music in Taneth tends to be simplistic--there are no large orchestras, mainly music groups that make use of a simplistic groups of instruments. It makes heavy use of drums, stringed instruments, and singing. Despite the apparent simplicity, Taneth music is very varied, given to the many different combinations of styles that can be created, and is regarded as rustically beautiful by foreigners. Over time, Taneth has gradually been developing into a cultural capital. Tanes put a heavy emphasis on purpose and destiny. Every Tane is born with a purpose, decided for them by the gods. Their goal in life is to live out that purpose to the best of their ability, trying to make the most of themselves that they can. Most find that their purpose is being born to farm, to fight, to trade, or to rule. Taneth's society is very structured in this sense, but not restrictive. One can decide that despite being born into an economic class their purpose lies in the military, and vice versa. There is not a great amount of upward social mobility, as most tend to be satisfied with their station in life. Despite limited social mobility, civil freedoms are very important in Taneth. Corporal punishment is all but outlawed, and capital punishment is only used in the most extreme cases. Speech is not limited, nor is what is allowed to be published, but citizens cannot gather to protest as it constitutes as rebellion. Any citizen of Taneth can appeal to the royal court, however. The Warden of Taneth, Lord/Lady of Taneth and Crimson Archer can also hear appeals, should the monarch deny the appeal. Religion The citizens of Taneth worship Ruptga, Leki, the HoonDing, and Diagna. There is a heavy emphasis on sword-fighting in Taneth's culture and one's worth can be judged by their knowledge of the Way of the Sword. Most of Taneth's holidays involve sword fighting in some way. Map City Districts # The Taneth Royal Palace is the seat of power within the kingdom and home to the dynasty. It is built on a hilltop with cliffs bluffs facing east, giving it a very defensible position and beautiful view of the desert and Corten Mont. # The Hall of the Virtues of War is a famous martial arts school and military academy. # The North Harbour District is home to many warehouses, moored ships, shipyards, and war vessels. # The Inner Docks are were many traders come in an out because of it's proximity to the markets, as well as travelers to the city. # The market district is home to the sprawling bazaars of Taneth, where one can find a vast assortment of exotic wares, or even more mundane things, like produce. # The Traders' Guild is the headquarters of the eponymous organization. # The Metallurgists' Guild is the headquarters of the eponymous organization. # The Outer Residences District is a purely residential area, where many on the lower class citizens live, such as factory workers, carpenters, or blacksmiths. # The Fields Quarter is the only site of farms within Taneth. Most of Taneth's food comes from outer villages or through trade. # The No Shira District is where most of the merchant caste of nobility live. This is do to it's closeness to the markets. # The Palace District is named so because it borders the Royal Palace on the inside of the Taneth wall. It is on the same hill top as the Palace. Many offshoots of the al Din line end up living there. # The Tobr'a District is a largely abandoned quarter of the city that burned down during Daea Morgan's attack and was never rebuilt. It is home mainly to low-lifes, beggars, squatters, and cut throats. # The Hel Shira District is where the warrior caste of nobility makes their home. This is do to its closeness to the Hall of the Virtues of war. # The North Abah District is a sprawling slum, home to refugees, beggars, cripples, criminals, whores, and the destitute. # The Inner Residences District is a purely residential area, where many of the upper class citizens lives, such as jewelry makers and swordsmiths. # The Sep Faithful is home to the ethnically and politically separate Redguards, the Crowns, different from Taneth's Forebears. It is a district full of diversity, poor and rich, peasant and noble. It is named thus as the Forebears see the Crowns as snakes. # The Crossroads District is a middle income part of the city, home to small boutiques and restaurants, as well as modest housing. The strictures there are much shorter than in the rest of the city. # The South Abah District is a sprawling slum, home to refugees, beggars, cripples, criminals, whores, and the destitute. # Taneth Anselim is a fairly sparse district, mainly composed of newer housing and storefronts. It is considered the further most northern district and end of the city. # The Zeht District is home to the farmers that work the farms in the Fields Quarter # The Totambu District is a housing district situated around the base of the Royal Cliffs. # The Iron Wheel Barracks is the headquarters of the Iron Wheel, a warriors' guild. # The Dune Stacks is an exceptionally poor area. It is full of towering, ramshackle apartments that are constantly buried in the stand storms that come in off the Alik'r Desert. # Rihad Neku is mainly home to traders, caravans, stables, and warehouses, for those preparing to make the journey to the Kingdom of Rihad, a close ally of Taneth. # The G'ye District is home to many merchants, typically those selling unusual wares. # The Koomu District is a mesh of neighboring district. It boasts shops and expensive housing. # The Mluo'Matze District is known for mainly being full of food vendors and resturants. Most of the establishments there are family owned. It is famous for its cheese, but as sells a very popular variation of Matze, unique to Hammerfell. The most famous cheese maker in Hammerfel, perhaps Tamriel, "Masood's Mluos!", is located here. Trivia * The city of Taneth is a metropolis, as it's population is notably larger than the surrounding area. Overall, Taneth has is the second largest kingdom in Hammerfell, behind Sentinel but ahead of Rihad. * Given that it's ruled by al Dins and eventually becomes the capital of Hammerfell, Taneth acts as a successor state to the Empire of Yokuda. * Someone from Taneth is called a "Tane." * Taneth is supposed to represent the perfect Arthurian kingdom--protective of its people, non-warmongering, seeking to spread peace--designed by Sahir al Din as such, in contrast to the empire and other kingdoms of Tamriel, which are often power hungry or despotic. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:218056 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell] * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell Part II * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:221229 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell Part III] * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell Part IIII * ''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 1'' * ''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 2'' * ''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 3'' * ''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 4'' * ''Twelve Stars of Taneth: Part 5'' * Heavy is the Head * The King in the Mountain Gallery Walloftaneth.jpg|The great outer wall of Taneth. Tanethwarroom.jpg|The war room in the Royal Palace. Marblehallsofroyalpalace.jpg|The Royal Palace's interior. Tanethstreets.jpg|A view of Taneth's cramped city streets. Tanethroyalplace2.jpg|Taneth's royal palace. Hallofvirtues.gif|The Hall of the Virtues of War Tanethfromsea.jpg|A view of Taneth from the sea. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Cities Category:City-States Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Crisis of the Fourteenth World Category:The King in the Mountain Category:Tanes